The Adventures of Yugi and Friends
by Flames44
Summary: Hi everyone sorry for not continuing the stories but I made up a whole new idea. It is based off of YuGIOH but not like anything you have ever read. It has more action and more things in it like new characters and now new weapons and stuff. Hope you like


Hi everyone this is Flames44 I upgraded stories and now they are getting better. I hope you like it. This story has lots of bad language and has lots of bad things in it. Please Review thanks!

Well it starts off as Yugi wakes up with pain in his area. He suddenly wakes up and shouts in pain. He then sees someone at the foot of his bed. It is a beautiful girl who is the age of 18. The same age as Yugi. Yugi now out of his pain looks at the girl and shouts " Why did you do that?" The girl says " Sorry but I had to wake you up fast." Yugi gets out of bed in his boxers and says " Why are you hear?" and What is your name? She says my name is May and I need your help fast. Yugi looks at her for a long time. He sees she is wearing a short looking gear or some type of battle stuff that is showing a little bit of her boobs. Also she had long pants and it looked strong too. He asks her way she is wearing such a short top. She says " this is my battle gear and I have more to cover the top but it gets hot in it." Yugi mumbles "ok". Then she says " Hurry up and put on your clothes." He says " ok and goes to his dresser and gets his clothes. He says " do you mind if I change when you are in here are is it not ok? She says "yeah it is ok".

Yugi - puts on a shirt and pants

Then says " did you eat breakfast?

No she replies

I am going to make breakfast ok if you care to join it is ok by me.

She says ok and they both walk down stairs to get some food.

Well Yugi makes rice and noodles and fish. While May is looking at his house. She then sits at the table and eats with Yugi.

Yugi – what is the big need for me anyway?

Well it is hard to explain she says but I will tell you

Ok she says it all started when I heard noise outside my window early this morning. So I went downstairs and saw a shadow in one of the downstairs rooms, but before I could open it someone tripped me and they were gone in a flash of smoke. They also left something on the floor and it was a piece of paper it said I have taken your friends Joey and Mia and but before she could finish the sentence Yugi said ( hey they are my friends to) I know that is why I came here to talk to you about. I knew you where friends with them.

Yugi –ok

May-ok are you ready to go

Yugi- Yeah

Outside the house

May- ok so lets go

Yugi-where are we going?

May- well we have to go to a club first

Yugi- What type of club?

May- sorry if you don't like this but we have to go to a strip club

Yugi-ok

May- please try not to get at the girls ok?

Yugi-says ok slowly but crosses his fingers

Yugi- thinks of something and says hey you are going to wear that outfit in there?

May- says I'm going to change into some nice clothes but not to attractive that the men will follow me

Yugi- ok so lets go to your house so you can change ok

May- ok lets go

At Mays house 

Want to help me out Yugi asks May after they arrive at her house from talking over the stuff they would do at the club. Yugi and May are getting to know each other pretty good and the relationship is getting closer.

Yugi- help with what?

May- will I was thinking and made a decision while we were taking, I know we king of good and ………(Yugi breaks off the sentence)

Yugi- please say what you needed me for

Mia- says can you help me chose a outfit and see if it looks good on me because I don't know if it is to attractive or not

Yugi- says sure why not

So May shows Yugi to her bedroom and starts to look for some clothes

Yum Yugi says do you want me to step out when you are dressing because if you want piracy you know I can step out

May- I don't care you can stay in if you want to

Yugi- ok I guess I will stay in because if I'm in here then you can hurry up and show me what you want

May- ok

May starts to take off her battle looking shirt she take it off. Yugi looks at her body and notices she is hot. Yugi notices she is wearing a hot bra too. May puts on a shirt and says if this asks( is this on ok). Yugi looks at the shirt and says it shows a little bit of your bra and a little bit of bra breasts but it is ok. So says ok and takes off her pants Yugi now looking at her taking off her pants notices she is wearing a very hot thong.

Yugi- nice bra and thong

May-thanks

Yugi- you are hot looking you know

May- smiling says thanks

Yugi says I not know why but you are the most beautiful girl that I have seen in my life

May- are you hitting on me

Yugi- says ok so yeah, I like you

May- I knew it

Yugi- ok

May says ok so I have something for you to.

What says Yugi

Mays- says I like you too

Yugi and May look at each other and smile

May continues to find her pants, find one and tries it on, May says does this look to hot or not? Yugi looks at her, her pants wear showing parts of her thong but not too much. Yugi says yeah those are nice pants lets go. When they start out of the room May comes over to Yugi and kisses him right on the lips then Yugi comes over to May and they kiss for about 2 minutes. After that they walk downstairs and through the door.

Next stop to the strip club

END OF CHAPTER 1! Hope you liked it.


End file.
